The Best Day
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Set in the future. Liley. R&R. Haley Truscott's parents always know how to make her smile.


**AN: The Best Day, by Taylor Swift. Set in the future. **

**Disclamier: I own the people you don't know. Other then that, no.**

_I'm five years old  
It's getting cold  
I've got  
A big coat on_

I hear your laugh  
And look up smiling at you  
And run and run

Past the pumpkin patch  
And the tractor rides  
Look now -- the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep  
The whole way home

Five year old Haley Truscott smiled up at her mother, getting a warm smile in return. "Momma, let's run, come on" she urged, pulling on Miley's hand.

"Sweet niblets, I knew I shoulda stayed home with Jordan and Zachary" Miley mumbled, trying her hardest to keep up with the young girl, as she ran through the tall grass on the pumpkin patch.

"Momma, Mommy was right, you are slow" Haley said, and Miley couldn't help but laugh, and Haley giggled a little too.

"Come on little girl, let's get you home to your little brother and sister, they probably miss you" Miley said, as Haley hugged her legs tightly.

She laughed and picked her up, holding her tightly.

When they finally reached the truck, Miley noticed that Haley had fallen asleep and smiled brightly.

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
I know that you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know that I had the best day  
With you today_

Halfway home, Haley opened her eyes slowly and smiled slightly at Miley. "Momma?" she asked, and Miley looked over at her for a second, before looking back at the road.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I had a really fun day today" Haley said, and Miley smiled and nodded her head. "I had a pretty fun day too, Hales" she said, and Haley smiled and layed her head back on the side of her boster seat.

_I'm thirteen now  
And don't know how my friends  
Could be so mean_

Thirteen year old Haley couldn't beleive what she was hearing.

"Haley, she doesn't want to hang out with you anymore, get over it" Heather said, rolling her eyes as Haley tried to look around her to Katie, who was looking down at her feet.

"Whatever, I have better friends then you anyway" Haley spat.

"Who, those loser Ryan's and Oken's?" another cheerleader asked, rolling her eyes, as another spoke up. "Let's not forget her dorky brothers and sisters" she said, and Haley gritted her teeth.

She threw her backpack at the lockers, before storming out the school doors.

_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys_

Haley threw open the door to her house and Lilly looked up quickly, and her smile dropped off her face when she saw Haley there in tears.

"Hales, what happened?" she asked, dropping what she was doing and walking over to her daughter.

"Those stupid cheerleaders, Katie doesn't want to be my friend anymore, I mean, I know I'm not the most popular girl in the whole school, but why did she have to ditch me for those airheads?!" Haley yelled.

Lilly sighed and wrapped her arms tightly around Haley, before smiling.

"I've got an idea, let's go" she said, grabbing her car keys and leading Haley out of the house.

_And you drive and drive  
Until we've found a town  
Far enough away_

After about three or four miles of driving, Haley looked over at Lilly, wiping tears out of her eyes as her mother kept driving.

"Where are we going?" she asked, and Lilly smiled.

"Somewhere" she said, and Haley rolled her eyes, but a small smile was on her face now.

_And we talked and window-shoped  
Until I've forgotten all their names_

After an hour of talking and window-shopping in some town a few miles away from where they lived, Haley was laughing and joking just like nothing had ever happened.

They stopped to eat at a McDonald's they had found, and Haley smiled brightly, laughing at something stupid Lilly had just said.

"Mom?" she asked, her mouth full of french fries. Lilly laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks" Haley mumbled.

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to  
Now at school  
I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day  
With you today_

As they climbed back into Lilly's car, a song came on that Lilly apparently liked, because she started singing it loudly, and quite off-key.

"Mom, you're going to break my ear drums, how is it that all of us but Zach can sing, and you can't carry a tune for crap?" Haley asked, a small smirk on her face.

"Whatever, you are to much like your Momma" Lilly mumbled, pulling out onto the highway.

"I had a really, really, really, great day today Mom, thanks" Haley said, and Lilly smiled and ruffled Haley's hair.

"HEY!" she yelled, and Lilly laughed. "Yeah, most definatly like your momma" she muttered.

_I have an excellent father  
His strength is making me stronger_

Haley smirked as she watched Lilly try to grab something out of Miley's hand, but failing miserably, on the count of the fact that Miley happened to be a little taller then her.

Haley smiled and jumped up, grabbing the object out of Miley's hand, and tossing it to Lilly, who smiled and saluted her.

"Dang genitcs, you just had to get my height didn't you, my height and your mom's athletic ability, gosh" Miley mumbled, and Lilly and Haley laughed.

_God smiles on my little brother  
Inside and out  
He's better than I am_

"Hey Zachary" Haley said to the eleven year old, who was currently trying to beat a level of a video game he had just bought.

"Hey Hales, oh, do you still need help with your math, I can help you today if you want, it's really not that big of a thing" Zach said, looking up at her.

"Naw, you finish up, I'll be in my room, kay?" Haley asked, and Zach nodded his head, and his attention turned back to the game.

Haley turned around to walk out of the room, and was tackled into a hug by her sister Jordan, who quickly put her in a headlock, laughing the whole time.

_I grew up in a pretty house  
And I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you_

Haley was staning outside her house, and smiled at Miley.

"Momma, do we really have to move?" she asked, and Miley sighed and nodded. "We're not going far, this house is just too small, you want your own room, so does Jordan, we got Zach and Nicholas, we have to go somewhere with more room" she said.

Haley sighed and ran around the yard a little, before laying on the grass.

"I'm going to miss this house" she said outloud, before Jordan came to a skidding stop next to her, falling flat on her back.

"Me too, now you have to help Nick pack his stuff, Mom's trying to stop Momma from having a panic attack, with her being pregneat again and everything, Momma's going to blow a gasket" she said, and Haley laughed and stood up, running after her sister.

**AN: I know that's only part of the song, ok? It's still a good one-shot in my opinion.**


End file.
